Saving Alice
by AnythingInTheShadows
Summary: Saving Alice where insanity becomes sanity and every little detail of life is unrevealed and making you realized that the simpler side of life is brighter.
1. Prologue

_**Saving Alice **_

**Summary; **Alice is a homeless teenager, at the age of sixteen she ran away from home after her dream came true and her father was put in jail. Her younger sister Cynthia got placed with her aunt and Alice ran before anyone could put her in a asylum. Alice doubts the voice in her head even though most of the time their telling the truth. She shields away from the people on the street but watches them from afar as they lead their everyday lives.

Saving Alice where insanity becomes sanity and every little detail of life is unrevealed and making you realized that the simpler side of life is brighter.

* * *

_**Prologue  
Alice's Point Of View**_

___It's Wednesday. No Friday argh I don't know anymore. These little pieces of information left my brain a long time ago. I couldn't even tell you when my birthday is anymore. Time isn't important to me anymore it's just something people use against you just so they can fell like they have a tiny amount of control over you, like the queen of hearts in Alice in wonderland where the rabbit keeps running and continually repeating himself. "I'm Late, I'm late" Because if he doesn't get there in time the queen will make him rabbit stew._

People think I'm crazy because I can see things which will happen I hear the voices of those things I see in my head. But I haven't lost my insanity I just see and hear the world in a different light than what most normal people it. Take rich people for example they prefer the finer things in life, fast cars, stupidly priced lunch dates. Pearls and diamond jewellery, Big houses, designer clothes. Where as someone who isn't as wealthy would rather order a Chinese for dinner, an apartment is their mansion, a second hand car is a Ferrari to them and a weekend away at a bed and breakfast is like a private island to the wealthy.

_Life isn't all about trying to get to the top of the pecking order. It's about living and seeing things other's don't_

_But what would I know I'm just the crazy homeless girl who doesn't belong anywhere._

_I'm Just Alice_ ..

* * *

**A/N;**Well this is my new story, It's been driving me crazy for the past two days so I thought I'd it a bash and see how it goes. Chapter one will be up later tonight once it's written I hope you guys enjoy (: The song that's inspired this story was pumped up kicks by Foster the people I don't know why but while I was writing it was stuck in my head anyways creative criticism is always welcomed.

Pixie


	2. Chapter 1

_**Saving Alice**_

_**A/N; sorry for the very late update real lifes been hectic with work and normal life drama anyways on with the show and as always I do not own twilight just this little story line that's been picking at my brain.  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter one **_

_It's raining it's pouring the old man is snoring he bumped his head and fell in bed and didn't get up in the morning. _

_I hear thunder I hear thunder arch don't you arch don't you pitter-patter rain drops pitter-patter rain drop I'm wet through I'm wet through _

Alice kept singing these songs in her head to keep herself awake through one of the thunder storms of Seattle. She knew very well if she closed her eyes for a minute there was very chance that she wouldn't wake up again and that she's just be another unnamed homeless victim put into a nameless grave forgotten to the world. The rain fell harder from the sky like needles hitting the ground around her tiny body with a thud. The small female did her best to shield her body from the cold and wet weather but the little cardboard box wasn't doing much in its aim of protection, she might as well of sat with her back to the wall. Hearing the sound of footsteps and car doors slamming shut by people who were rushing around like mindless zombies, trying their best to get home before they caught their death of a cold. Wrapping her little arms around her small body tighter Alice did her best to keep herself sheltered and warm.

Hours had past and the storm was still picking up nobody was outside now unless they had a death wish and that was something Alice didn't have. She never asked for any of this but at the time she really didn't have a chance it was either be locked up for being somewhat mental in eyes of people she knew and loved or run away from it all and try and start a new life.  
Life was cruel sometimes but Alice never let that bother her, she knew that her brighter day was coming she'd just need to hold on tight keep her head held high. Somewhere in the middle of the storm Alice had fallen sleep curled up into a tiny ball using the plastic sheet she had found in a park on one of her many adventures to keep her body as warm as she possibility could.

Dreams and words filled her mind, ones that would hunt her until she died and others that meant they would likely come true, that's what had lead her to this life, a stupid dream that she had of her father hiring someone to kill her mother, but she still didn't know the reason behind that and she guess she never would. Her father was locked up in jail now and she knew that no one would hear from him again he'd most likely die there and that was the best kind of torture for someone like him, knowing that those four walls of his cell would be the last he'd see before his time came and he passed on from this life.

The storm finally broke the next morning and Alice started her walk around the city to find anything at all to use to keep herself warmer and to see if there was anyone in the cafe the next block over if there wasn't she'd asked Esme if she could use her bathroom clean herself up somewhat. But she only did this in the early mornings when no one was there she didn't want to take business away from Esme for the way she looked and most likely smelled. Making her little feet walk the short distance Alice finally came to the place she felt safe in even if it was only for a short few minutes. Opening the door the teenager made her way inside and walked over to the counter where Esme was cleaning.

Esme was in her late thirties early forties, she was kind and gentle never asked to many questions and was always there if you needed to speak to her, well in Alice's case she didn't speak she was afraid of what would happen if she did. The only voice's she knew that spoke within her where the ones in her head and in her dreams. Placing her hands in her pocket Alice moved her fingers around trying to find one of her dollar bills she had left over to buy herself a coffee. These where a luxury to Alice she didn't buy them often but when she did she was either really thirsty or extremely cold which today she was both. She knew that your body could do without food for months as long as you had plenty of water, and that was one thing Alice had a lot of she'd fill up her water bottle in the public toilets many times a day she'd always go when people weren't rushing around mainly because she didn't trust anyone but she'd study families and individuals from afar watching how they walked and interacted with others. You could tell allot about someone by the way they held themselves and walked. Heading over to the counter that Esme was leaning over sketching some room out on paper it was a pastime for Esme it gave her something to do when everything else on her list was done. Looking up she dropped her pencil and smiled at the small timid girl in-front of her. She felt deeply sadden by Alice and the life she was now forced to live but Esme didn't really know what she could do to help and being a mother that frustrated her mainly because a mother was meant to protect her children and Alice's had failed to do so but then again she knew nothing of Alice's former life and she couldn't come to conclusions on mere facts that ran through her head. Alice's eyes scanned the room before stopping at the door for the bathroom it was her way of asking if she could use it, it was one thing that Esme noticed about the small girl in the months that she had came here once or twice a week she never spoke or asked for anything unless it was a coffee but she just pointed to the sign on the menu but even they were far and few between, Esme knew Alice was homeless but even when she was walking the streets to go shopping or simply to clear her head she never once saw her in one of the alley ways but then again a young teenage girl would do her best to hide herself from preying eyes there was allot of horrible people out in the world now a days that would take advantage of a poor girl in Alice's place and for that she was grateful Alice hid herself so well even though she knew that she couldn't sleep well most nights knowing that somewhere Alice was curled up trying to keep herself warm in the worst of the weather but at the same time she didn't know how to reach out her and try to help her.

"You can use the rest room dear, take as long as you need and I'll have your coffee ready for when you come out."

Esme spoke softly as not to startle the girl, Alice just nodded and walked off into the restroom locked the door and started her long process of getting clean.

Staring at herself in the mirror the small black haired pixie pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, she was seriously underweight her skin was too pale and you could see most of her bones as she stood in her naked form. Tilting her head to the side she ran her fingertips over her body only to be disgusted by what she saw usually Alice was a very positive person but right in that moment her hope faded a little but she knew she couldn't go back to her old town it would mean being locked away from a world that she so desperately loved to be part of.

After a much needed wash down and clean Alice placed her clean clothes on and put the dirty ones in her bag, she'd find a place to wash them later if she was lucky she'd be able to sneak them in the laundry shop down the street and pick the coin machine so she could use the washer and dryer. Cleaning the sink out Alice made sure that the room was as clean as it was before she came in then left and headed over to the counter to pay for her coffee. Putting the dollar on the surface she picked up her coffee and headed to one of the tables at the back.

Esme watched as the girl walked away and looked down at the dollar bill. She knew that the girl must not have much money but still each time she tried to give the money back the girl would refuse it and end up walking out the shop with her coffee in hands, at least if she was here she was safe and Esme knew that she could keep her eye on her for a sort while. Sighing slightly she placed the money in a jar and made herself a coffee before heading over to the table that the girl was sitting at.

"Do you mind if I join you sweetheart?" Esme asked softly as not to startle the girl. The girl just nodded as she brought her knees to her chest her hands clamped around her cup as if they where hover sucking the warmth from it. Esme studied the unnamed girl it amazed her to see that the girl used everything she could get her hands on for more than one thing, to Esme a cup of coffee was just something to drink but to the girl it was, it was a drink, a blanket and something that could wake herself up with.

Esme could see that the teenager was small for her age and underweight by the way her clothes hung off her body. Biting her lip softly she looked over to her and smiled.

"Would you like something to eat, I'd gladly go and make you something." She asked as she sipped on her coffee.

Alice looked up to the woman, she couldn't take Esme up on her offer for one she didn't have the money to pay for the food and too if she ate now then she'd be fighting with the hunger pains for the next few weeks in attempt to show her body that she'd eat as soon as she had the means to do so. Shaking her head she looked down into her cup of coffee and pulled her knees tighter to her body. She was tried, cold, alone starving but yet she couldn't give up, that was just way to easy for her to so but still no one said being homeless was a walk in the park. She'd left her old life with nothing, she hadn't been to school in months and she knew she'd be very lucky if she was able to get back into one but she couldn't go with the way she looked or smelt people would complain and then they'd start asking her if the fake address she'd giving was where she really lived and when Alice was asked a formal question like that she couldn't lie even if she didn't speak she just simply shake her head and most likely be driving off to the nearest nut house to live the rest of her days.

"Sweetie, you need to eat I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but it's one thing that I like to make sure of that everyone has something to eat even if it's a bit toast it's better than not eating anything at all." Esme spoke once more as she got up and headed behind the counter to put breakfast on for herself and the teenage girl.

Alice let out a small sigh and curled up into a ball she didn't see why this woman was being so nice to her. She didn't want to be pitied on but she also knew that some people where just trying to be nice to get something out of her, she learnt that the hard way a few weeks ago. The world was full of mean people Alice knew that, her father was one of them, but she knew that she had to keep going her day would come, the day she'd no longer be living the way she was but sometimes she just believed that was a dream and homeless girl would be her title until she died. She also knows that no one can save her apart from herself but then how can you save yourself when you don't know what part of you needs saved the most.


End file.
